


All Too Well

by ninisalazarrr



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninisalazarrr/pseuds/ninisalazarrr
Summary: Nini was just going to pick up her old stuff from Ricky's house, but somehow she ends up going to a trip down memory lane
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	All Too Well

**ALL TOO WELL**

TW; NINISALZARRR

_YEAR 2030_

Nini was back in Salt Lake City for Christmas, earlier that day Ricky’s sister Rebecca had sent her a text, there was a box full of Nini’s belongings at the Bowen’s house, Nini didn’t want to go and pick it up, the nostalgia would get to her, she knew so, but she also knew that she needed to get her stuff eventually.

So there she was.. Nini was at the Bowen’s front door, she had just knocked, a very happy Rebecca greeted her.

“Ah, Nini! You’re here” Rebecca seemed quite busy, and had a kitchen apron on. “Uhmm.. your things are at some red box, in Ricky’s room” before Nini could say anything Rebecca said “I’m kind of in the middle of something right now, Ricky’s not here, don’t worry.. well, you know the way” damn right she did.

Nini stepped into the house closing the door behind her, she went downstairs to the basement, Ricky’s room, the smell of pine and vanilla filled her nostrils, his room had always smelled like that, she had no idea why, the room still felt so familiar.

She started to wander around the room, pacing slowly, the amount of memories she had there... she could remember them all too well.

Nini started touching some of Ricky’s stuff, it all seemed so intact, Ricky was living in New York since he got a job there a couple of years ago, so his room looked exactly the same, her on the other hand was living in Seattle.

As she was approaching the red box she saw Ricky’s drawer half open, it stressed her out so she was going to close it, but before she did she saw her old scarf, she pulled it out and stared at it, the red scarf, she had worn it on their very first date, she thought she lost it, she could still smell some jasmine from her old fragrance, it was mild, but it was there.

That simple smell led to a train wreck of memories.

_**your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze we're singing in the car, getting lost upstate** _

_“Ricky! Where are we going?!” Said a very enthusiastic 17 year old Nini Salzar-Roberts “I said no questions!” Ricky was chuckling at how Nini insisted so much_  
_“You’ve been driving for 20 minutes now, are you kidnapping me?” She joked_  
_“Oh, shut up!” They both started laughing “Sing something to me” He requested_

_“Is the stereo broken or what?”_  
_“I just love the sound of your voice”_

_Nini couldn’t help it but to blush and so she started singing, and a couple minutes afterwards Ricky interrupted her_

_“So.. don’t hate me, but I think we’re lost”_

_Neither of them had any battery left on their cellphones, they ended up sleeping in the car, side by side._

**_that little town street_ **  
**_you almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me_ **

_“Oh my god! Ricky!! Why do you even have a license?!” Nini was screaming at him, Ricky had almost ran past the red light._

_“I’m so so so sorry Nini” he was indeed sorry, he didn’t even notice the traffic lights, much less the red light._

_“What were you thinking?!” “I’m.. I’m sorry, I got distracted” “With?”_  
_“You.”_

Nini shook her head and took the scarf with her, she then opened the red box, she was going to make sure everything did in fact belong to her, she saw a photo album titled “Ricky and Nini’s Timeline”, it was some silly album they had made at 18, it started off with both of them as babies and went on to the day they met, their first date, kiss, and so on.

**_you used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_ **

**_and your mother's telling stories 'bout you on a tee ball team you tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me_ **

_“Ricky? On the tee ball team? No way” said Nini in disbelief Ricky’s cheeks were turning red from embarrassment_

_“It was so funny, he was trying to prove a point to Mike, and well, he was the little kid on the bench” explained Lynne_

_“You wore glasses?!” Screamed Nini while seeing the photo Lynne was holding_

_“It was just for fun...” Ricky was so not having it right now_

_“What?” Nini was very much confused_

_“Well, I thought glasses were cool, that kid from Stuart Little, who wore them, I wanted to be him so bad so I wore glasses with no prescription on them”_

_“This is definitely going in our timeline!” Said a very excited Nini snatching the photo from Lynne_

_“Sure... for you to embarrass me with our future children?” He asked while Nini just energetically nodded._

_**in the middle of the night** _  
_**we dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light** _

_Nini was getting a midnight snack at Ricky’s new apartment “Hungry I see” said Ricky startling Nini._

_She had a big paper to turn up for the next day and always started eating when being nervous_

_“Stop stressing!” He said while taking away from her the ice cream she was eating “What am I supposed to do then?”_  
_“Wanna dance?”_  
_“What?”_

_Ricky just grabbed her by the hand and started slow dancing, Nini was confused at first but she soon gave in and let Ricky guide her, it was just them and the refrigerator light._

_**maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much but maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up** _

_Ricky and Nini were in a heated discussion, he wanted to be with her forever and always and so did she, but Ricky had just gotten an amazing opportunity at New York and Nini was begging him to take it._

_“So you’re saying you don’t want to be with me anymore?!” Asked Ricky_

_“No! I do! But this is a SPECTACULAR opportunity, you can’t turn it down!” Screamed Nini._

_“Then come with me”_

_“I can’t Ricky, not right now, that means I’d have to start all over again, but just give me time, I finish uni and then I’ll go”_

_“No Nini, if you won’t come with me, that’s a no”_  
_Nini knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Ricky_  
_“Ricky. You need to go”_  
_“Why? Don’t you want me here?”_  
_“You’re not getting it, don’t throw this away because of me”_  
_“You.. you don’t see a future with me?” Asked Ricky_  
_Nini was getting very frustrated by Ricky’s mistranslation on this whole thing. “Nini, if you tell me to go right now, without you...”_  
_“Ricky...”_

_That day both of them were heartbroken, Nini knew she did the right thing, Ricky was getting blindsided by his love towards Nini, she couldn’t be the reason of him bailing on this job proposal._

“Nini?”

That was the voice that pulled Nini from her travel through memory lane, it was Ricky, she hadn’t seen him since that day, there he was 27 year old Ricky Bowen.

She couldn’t reply, not right away, she was paralyzed, time was still. In his eyes she could see her old self, she hadn’t been the same since that day.

“Ricky...” It’s all she could say

“What.. umm, what are you doing here?” He asked

“Your.. sister, Becca, she asked me if I could pick some things up..”

He just nodded, he was staring very carefully at Nini, her hair was shorter, her eyes didn’t have the joy that they used to..

“Are you home for the holidays?” She asked as some attempt of small talk, he just nodded. “Well.. I better get going...”

Nini grabbed the red box and put the red scarf on top, she was on her way out when a voice stopped her.

“Nini. Can.. can I keep the scarf?” He asked with his head down She just lightly smiled.  
“Sure...”  
And with that note she left, the feeling when she saw Ricky..

It was rare, they were there, she could remember it all too well


End file.
